My Grown Up Christmas Wish
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: I took a deep breath, trying to calm down the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. “I’m going to sing Grown Up Christmas Wish by Amy Grant. This is dedicated to Harry." I said, staring deep into Harry’s eyes. He sent me a defiant stare in return.


Discliamer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. The song belongs to Amy Grant. Go listen to it. It's very sweet.

A/N: I'm very lazy. i should be doing my French hw. But I'm not. Oh well. LOL. Okay so there is a tiny bit of HPHG in here. I mean like if you use a magnifying glass, you can **barely** see it.

We were singing this song today, and I just got inspired.

Oh and a big round of applause to Miss Mary Sue, for taking time out of doing her homework, so that she could check this. She totally rocks my socks! Hmm...wait never mind...I'm not wearing any socks. Oh well. She's like...my unofficial beta. LOL.

**_Oh, and make sure you read the song. Otherwise, you'd be a bit confused._**

* * *

"We will be having a karaoke night, in honor of Christmas!" Dumbledore boomed. The other student gasped collectively, and started whispering about it. I rolled my eyes. Karaoke night. Who thought of that?

I glanced over at Harry, who was sitting on my right. He seemed…tense. I raised an eyebrow. I could see the thin clenching of his jaw, a little tendon showing. His mouth was set in a thin line, his eyes cold and expressionless.

I could feel my annoyed expression soften. Poor Harry. The final battle was coming closer and closer. Harry was always alert and ready for action. I'm guessing that Dumbledore planned this accordingly so that we could enjoy ourselves and act like normal teenagers for once. Especially Harry. I touched Harry's harm, jerking him out of his reverie.

His head snapped in my direction as he glared at me. "Why?"

I didn't ask him what he meant. I already know. His swirling pools of emerald eyes were brimming with sadness. "Harry. Dumbledore just wants to release some of the tension that the war has brought. He wants us to enjoy the holiday season," I explained calmly.

Harry glared, "But why? We shouldn't be playing around. Singing songs! This is crazy! There is a war going on! What is there to celebrate?" He growled out, between clenched teeth.

"Harry. You are always stressed out. You need to relax. To sit back and calm down," I could hear the aggravation in my voice growing. Why did Harry have to be so damn stubborn?

"No! This is stupid! We should be preparing. There's so much to do! Right, Ron?" Harry exclaimed, glancing over at Ron. I rolled my eyes as Ron just shoved more food into his mouth in an attempt to stay out of the conversation. Harry glared at him, before turning to me.

"Harry. We are already prepared. The plan is all set. There's nothing else to do. Just wait," I yelled, in reply. I could feel the eyes on us. If we hadn't already has it before, we now just had the attention of the whole Great Hall.

"No! We can practice! We can do more!" Harry denied. The frustration in his voice was evident. His eyes blazed with that fire of defiance that they always held. He stood up angrily, and stormed up out of the Great Hall.

I watched his retreating figure sadly.

* * *

Karaoke Night:

"Next up, Hermione Granger! Let's all give her a round of applause!" Dumbledore cried, giving me a reassuring smile.

I nodded back, taking a deep breath, before walking up to the stage that was set up. My hearbeat pounded loudly in my chest, and I took another breath, trying to calm down the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"I'm going to sing Grown Up Christmas Wish by Amy Grant. This is dedicated to Harry," I said, staring deep into Harry's eyes. He, in return, gave me a defiant stare.

"Okay. Here it goes." I put up a hand, to signal the music to start playing. The soothing melody washed over me, and I a calm feeling flooded over my senses. Closing my eyes, I opened my mouth,

"Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies

Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream

So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list

As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree

Well heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
and wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
and wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list

This is my grown up christmas list"

I ended the song. Clapping. I heard clapping. So much clapping. And whistling! And people yelling encore. Smiling softly to myself, I slowly opened my eyes.

My eyes skimmed the crowd, looking for Harry. There was a sinking feeling at the pit of my stomach as I didn't see him.

"Hermione!" I spun around. Harry was running to me. He stopped right in front of me, and enveloped me in a big hug. Right there on the stage. "I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered into the crook of my neck. I smiled and nuzzled his neck.

* * *

See I told you its hard to see!

Anyways, Please review. Pleas etell me what you do or don't like. I have a lot of room for improvement.


End file.
